Eye for Eye
by perlumi
Summary: They are enemies since forever, and they will never submit. They kiss and fight and act like they don't crave the thrill that comes with it.


Warnings for fighting and minor violence.

* * *

Prussia smirks as they kiss. It's the kind of kiss he likes the kind of kiss he craves. It's hot and rough, and Lithuania must feel him smiling, because he bites down _hard_ on Prussia's lips. Prussia only whimpers and licks the blood -and Lithuania's own lips in the process, since he didn't bother to get away from him.

Then when they finally stop to catch their breath, Prussia smacks Lithuania's head with his hand. Lithuania casts a mortal glance at him, and Prussia knows he shouldn't have done that. Which is exactly why he did in the first place.

Everyone always takes Lithuania for this kind, selfless guy. This somewhat lanky, awkward guy who gets stalked by Russia on a daily basis but is too nice (or too scared?) to tell him to go to hell and stop his creepy watching. When they bother to notice him at all. After all the Baltic countries aren't the best known, that's for sure. (Prussia isn't either, hasn't been in a long time, but Prussia is loud enough not to let himself be forgotten.)

But yeah, the others are stupid. Because if Lithuania is nice, then Prussia is the lamest country on Earth. Which he isn't, since he's awesome and all. No, Lithuania is everything but nice. Unlike many others, who just pretend, Lithuania knows how to fight.

Lithuania is a warrior, and a very good one. One that will fight back with all he has, and who will rather take his own life than lose on the battlefield. Prussia saw him take a lot of risks back in the days. Because they are nations, they are pretty durable, sure. But Lithuania... that guy is a monster. Always charging first, with whatever weapon he has. Taking so much harm so he can be sure as many of his people as possible will go untouched. And at the end of the day, bloody but not broken, he has this look, one that tells Prussia that even if they didn't rip out each other's throat today, he doesn't have to worry, because this day will come soon enough. And Prussia loves this spirit.

Nowadays the nations aren't so much fun anymore. Now they believe meetings will resolve everything -and it makes Prussia laughs, because seriously, guys like England, Spain, France ? They're not cut for that shit. They're cut for wars and battles. They are all soldiers. Warriors. (and now they're pitiful cowards, hiding behind suits and polite contempt, trying to pretend they never dirtied their hands, never killed, never liked to kill.)

But Lithuania. Oh Lithuania isn't like that. Lithuania is as wild as a wolf, and will fight as bravely as one. Lithuania doesn't regret anything, either, at least nothing that ever happened on the battlefield. Lithuania killed and fought like a wolf, and there is still this wild glimmer in his eyes, the one that says he can't be tamed. Prussia still wants to try, though.

So here they are, kissing like their lives are depending on it, but it looks like they are fighting. Which they kind of are, anyway. They probably can't murder each other now, but damn if they don't try. So they kiss and bite and growl. It's all sharp claws and sharp teeth, gripping the other's clothes and bringing him closer, only to hit him harder.

By the time they get tired of it, they are both panting. Prussia's cheek is swollen, and Lithuania's knuckles are bloodied. Their clothes are good to throw away, torn at some places and dirty with blood and sweat.

Lithuani has not changed at all, Prussia thinks. He is still his rival, his enemy. One who will never cower away, tail between the legs like all the others did. Prussia grips Lithuania by the collar and steals one last kiss from him.

...And just before their lips part, he bites down on Lithuania's lip. _Hard_. Lithuania growls, and fuck if it isn't hot. Prussia only smirks.

"Eye for eye, you heathen wolf."

Lithuania's eyes narrow, but Prussia catches the shadow of a smile on his face.

He leaves a few moments later, and Prussia is left alone trying to catch his breath. He thinks every single one of his muscles hurts. Worth it, though.

He lies on the ground for a while, chest puffing out with every breath. Damn, Lithuania hit him freaking hard today. But Prussia himself didn't hold back either.

Eye for eye, heh. Until they both finish blind.


End file.
